A Night Alone
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Bellatrix is left in charge of Andromeda, Narcissa, Lucius, and Sirius.


_**For the purpose of this story, Bellatrix Black is 7 years old, Andromeda Black is 6 years old, Narcissa Black is 4 years old, Sirius Black is 3 years old, and Lucius Malfoy is 5 years old. WARNING! Contains toddler torture!**_

_**Disclaimer:: All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, I only own the plot.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bellatrix! Andromeda! Narcissa!" Druella Black called for her three daughters.

Bellatrix was the first to exit her room. She strode slowly to the top of the stairs and crossed her arms. Her long, curly black hair cascaded down her back and her dark brown eyes showed barely any emotion. The next to come out was Andromeda. Her curly dark brown hair ended just below her shoulders. She stood behind and to the left of Bellatrix, her hands clasped behind her back, a sweet smile on her face. Narcissa, the youngest Black sister, entered last, mimicking her oldest sister's exact movements. Her straight, silvery blonde hair fell past her shoulders, and her light blue eyes sparkled as she took her place behind and to the right of Bellatrix. She crossed her arms just as Bella had, and took the same stance as her sister, whom she looked up to more than anyone. Andromeda peeked at her sisters and quickly crossed her arms as well. The sisters stood together at the top of the stairs.

"Girls, Sirius and Lucius are here!" Druella called.

A smile grew on Narcissa's face and she flew down the stairs. She ran across the room and engulfed Lucius in a surprisingly strong hug.

"Wucius!" Narcissa cried as she hugged him.

He hugged her back and said, "Cissa!"

Andromeda smiled as well and ran down the stairs and into the arms of her cousin.

"Andy!" he laughed as he hugged her.

"Sirius!" she said.

Bellatrix just watched her little sisters from the top of the stairs.

"Bellatrix, you are the eldest, and I am leaving you in charge. You must watch over Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and Lucius. Okay?" Druella said as she opened the door, preparing to leave.

A smile crept onto Bellatrix's face and she nodded. She liked having power. With a smile, Druella left with the other parents, leaving the children in the care of Bellatrix Black.

As soon as the door closed, Bellatrix laughed, a high-pitched, almost squeaky sound that disturbed all who heard it.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy." she laughed as she continued to glide down the stairs.

"Hewwo Bewwatwix." Sirius said, glaring at his cousin.

"Bewwa, pwease be nice!" Narcissa pleaded quietly with her older sister.

"Quiet, Cissy!" Bella snapped.

Narcissa's eyes fell to the floor and Lucius put his arm around her shoulders. "Bewwa, don't talk to youw sistew dat way!" he tried, only to receive an icy glare from Bellatrix.

"Lucius…" she started sweetly. "Don't talk to _me_ that way!" she yelled.

Sirius and Lucius flinched, but Andromeda and Narcissa were used to Bellatrix's outbursts. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and started walking toward the four. She stopped in front of them and put her hands on her non-existent hips.

"Cissy. Andy. Come over here." she ordered. Her sisters quickly walked forward and joined their older sister. They stood behind her, arms crossed, in the same way they had at the top of the stairs. Bellatrix stepped forward and started circling the boys.

"Now. Since I am the oldest, and have been put in charge, you will do whatever I say. Okay?" When she finished, her voice took on an abnormally sweet tone. Her sisters knew what she was doing, but the boys didn't, so they relaxed a bit at her supposed change in personality. When they didn't answer right away, she became her old self again and screamed, "OKAY?"

The boys jumped and said in unison, "Okay, Bewwa."

Bellatrix smiled and said, "Very good. Sirius."

Sirius looked up as Bella continued. "Get me something to drink."

Sirius nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"Lucius." Lucius looked as well. "Get some books from my room.""Yes, Bewwa." Lucius said as he ran up the stairs.

Bellatrix smiled. She glided over to the couch and climbed up. She plopped down in the middle, her feet not even dangling off the edge. She looked over at her sisters, who hadn't moved, and patter the couch on either side of her. Narcissa and Andromeda scurried over and climbed up, sitting next to their big sister. Sirius ran back in with a glass of water.

Bella looked at him and said, as sweetly as a maniacal 7 year old can, "Sirius. Can I please have it in my favorite cup?"

Narcissa and Andromeda looked at each other, confusion in their eyes. Bellatrix had never said "Please.", not even to their mother. Sirius's eyebrows furrowed and he looked very confused, but he nodded and ran back into the kitchen.

Lucius came running back down the stairs, books piled up in his arms. Bella smiled as he approached them.

"Very good, Lucius." Bella said, reaching for the books. Lucius smiled at the praise and gave her the books.

Sirius came bursting in with Bella's favorite cup, a black cup with a built-in straw and green and silver stripes. She smiled and reached for the cup. Then, she pulled out her small wand and immediately, Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius, and Lucius's eyes widened. Bella noticed how scared they were and laughed.

"Bewwa…" Narcissa started, but she was cut off by another cackle from Bellatrix.

"Oh, calm down!" she said, rolling her eyes. Her mother had been teaching her some simple magic, including wordless magic. With a flick of her wrist, the loveseat flew across the room and settled in front of the couch. She smiled at her accomplishment. When Sirius and Lucius remained glued to the spot, she raised her eyebrows, gestured to the small couch, and said, "Well? Are you gonna sit down or not?"

She grinned as the boys scrambled onto the couch. She picked up a book and said, in a mocking tone, "Now, chiwdwen, I am gonna wead to you."

She opened the book and began to read. "Once upon a time, there was three little pigs. They did all kinds of bad things. But one day, their parents kicked them out of their house"

Her story was interrupted by Sirius clearing his throat and saying, "Um, Bewwa?"

Bella looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. She didn't respond.

"Bewwa, I don't fink dat's how da stowy goes."

Bella's eyes flickered for a moment, but then she put on a sweet smile. "Really? Then how does it go, Sirius?"

Sirius blushed and tried to stammer out a response, but Bella interrupted him.

"Why don't you read it to us, Sirius?" she asked sweetly, tilting her head slightly to the left. When he didn't respond, she said sarcastically, "Oh, that's right! You _can't_ read!"

With that, she turned back to the book. She looked at the page for a minute before declaring, "I'm bored! Sirius! Lucius! Entertain me!" She threw the book on the floor and sat back, waiting to be entertained.

Lucius and Sirius looked at each other in confusion. They had no idea what to do.

Bella raised an eyebrow and said, in a sing-song voice, "I'm waiting!"

"Wha…What do you want us to do, Bewwa?" Lucius asked cautiously, as he got off the loveseat, Sirius following.

"I don't know! You're the ones that are supposed to be entertaining me!" she yelled, causing Lucius and Sirius to cower away from her.

"Bewwa, pwease…" Narcissa started.

Bella shot her sister a hostile glare and turned back to the boys. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to make my own fun!" She slowly got off the couch and approached them, wand in hand. Narcissa and Andromeda knew that nothing good could come of this, so they got off as well and followed her carefully.

She started to advance on them, wand in hand. They backed up simultaneously. A sadistic grin spread across her face as she whispered, "Run."

The boys' eyes widened and they took off in the opposite direction. Bella cackled and went after them. Narcissa and Andromeda sprinted after them.

"Bella!" Andromeda shrieked.

Bella was a fair distance away from her younger sisters. She just laughed, the sound echoing through the otherwise empty halls. She pulled out her miniature wand and fired a curse toward the boys. They screamed as it hit the wall above their heads. Bella cackled again as she sent another curse their way.

After about 10 more minutes or chasing them, Bella got bored again. Her eyes lit up as she got an idea. She pointed her wand at Lucius, and yelled, "Crucio!"

Red light shot out of her wand and hit Lucius. He screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"WUCIUS!" Narcissa screeched. Bella had stopped running, and was now standing over Lucius, watching him thrash about.

The small blonde sped up and crashed into her oldest sister, sending her straight to the floor, and freeing Lucius from the Cruciatus Curse. Somehow, she pinned Bella's arms to either side of her head and sit on her stomach.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed in her face. Andromeda finally caught up with them and knelt next to Lucius. She managed to pull him into her lap, letting him cry into her. Bellatrix just laughed underneath her smallest sister.

"HE'S MY BEST FWIEND, AND YOU KNOW DAT!" she shrieked, tears rolling down her face.

Suddenly, Andromeda realized something. "Where's Sirius?" she asked no one in particular. Bella was just laughing hysterically. Narcissa released her arms and started beating her chest.

Bella easily caught her fists and held them, limiting her movement. She rolled them over so she was on top and pinned her in the same position she had just had her in.

"You really think you can beat me, Cissy?" she whispered, eyes narrowed.

By now, Narcissa was sobbing openly. She quickly shook her head, and Bella smiled. "Good girl." she whispered.

Sirius chose that moment to burst in, a roll of duct tape in his tiny hand.

"Andy!" he cried. Andromeda gently laid Lucius back down and ran to her cousin, grabbing the duct tape from his hands. She tackled her sister and turned her over onto her stomach underneath her.

She pulled Bella's hands behind her back and wrapped duct tape securely around her wrists. Then, she did the same to her ankles and turned her back over. Bella started to protest, but Andromeda quickly put a strip of duct tape across her mouth, stifling her attempts to say anything. She got off her and went back to Lucius.

Bella twisted and squirmed on the floor, but found that she couldn't free herself of her bonds.

"Sirius, stay here with Lucius." she said, as calmly as she could manage. Sirius nodded and went to Lucius's side.

"Cissy." she said, walking back to Bella. "Help me." Narcissa quickly followed her sister. Andromeda bent down and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, the roll of duct tape between her teeth. Bella tried to wiggle out of her grasp, to no avail. Narcissa also grabbed her collar and they started dragging her.

They brought her into the living room and placed her in the middle of the room. Andromeda quickly ran into the kitchen and came back, dragging a chair with her.

After a lot of work, they eventually managed to get her taped to the chair. They quickly went back to the boys. Lucius had recovered enough to be able to walk to the living room, with the help of Narcissa and Andromeda.

Narcissa climbed onto the couch and helped Lucius up as well. He laid his head in her lap and stared into space. Suddenly, Andromeda appeared in front of them and said, "Lucius…Would you like some milk?"

He nodded, and Andromeda disappeared into the kitchen. He sniffled, and Narcissa ran her hand through his blond hair. Bella somehow managed to cackle through the duct tape.

Andromeda soon came back, sippy cup in hand. Narcissa helped Lucius sit up as Andromeda came to sit next to them. Lucius leaned his head on Narcissa's shoulder as he drank his milk.

Then, the door opened, and Druella stepped in, the other parents on her heels. "We're ho-" she started, but then she looked around. She burst out laughing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hope you didn't have too much trouble understanding what the younger kids were saying! I couldn't help feeling REALLY bad for Sirius and Lucius while I was writing this, so, even though Bella is my favorite character, I had to do something!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


End file.
